


For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you)

by KingCobblepots_Army



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Double the time travel, F/M, M/M, Mentioned simon/alisha, Time Travel, slight angst, sorry if it gets confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCobblepots_Army/pseuds/KingCobblepots_Army
Summary: If he can do it to save you why cant I do the same thing?





	For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you)

_Your going to fuck it up and I like things the way they are now_

_Really jesus and to think you dated the guy for what like 4 years not to mention hes one your best friends_

_You know that's not what i meant would i rather have him here yes-_

_Exactly we'd all rather him be here so Im going to fix this I have to if he can do it for you why cant i for him_

_It"s different he knew what he was doing your a dumbass who probably going to go back and make it so all of us die here_

_Well then lucky for you we have a plan we've already gone over it if that happens i just go back and try again he says it's like one of those nerdy video games with lives and stuff_

_It doesn't matter what I say your going to do this either way aren't you_

_Well, duh, I'm all packed and ready to go not to mention it was mostly his idea in the first place otherwise i wouldn't be doing this anyways i was fine with drowning my sorrows and yelling at his new ghosty form but here we are besides we've gone over this for like a month all boring serious work put into it if that makes you feel any better_

_It doesn't_

__

_Wow can I just say I am loving all of the support and faith you have in me a great send off really_

__

_Fuck you_

____

_Love ya too see you later or I guess I could say see you tomorrow_

____

 

____

It’s barely morning when he makes his way to the community center. Really he should be here way later but he just cant help himself call it nostalgic nonsense, but besides almost being murder on the daily the place was one of the places he actually felt happy and had people around who wanted him even if they never said it. There should only be one of them here at this time most likely sleeping and he wouldn't even wake if a bomb were to go off, but still best to be careful. He quietly makes his way inside the old building the humming of the vending machines and cold deserted hallways is such a familiar scene it almost feels like he never left. He makes his way to the roof top and cant help but smile at the makeshift hang out spot they have built up there. The old couches and chairs that were a bitch to get up here they were constantly getting squished against walls and railing. Their fingers and toes getting squished and lots of curses and yells, but all forgotten with laughs as they finally got everything set up. He cant help the swell in his heart its really dumb but hey part of him is glad to be back even if it isn't under the best circumstances. He sits on the ledge bouncing the heel of his sneaker against the wall and simply watches the sun rise periodically checking his phone to make sure he's gone before the community center comes to life.

____

Hours Later

____

He has to hide out in one of the storage closets for an hour better to be early then sorry his body would beg to differ. If he were shorter he'd be golden he can hear voices past by his his hiding spot rushed and worrying whispering and then the shutting of the doors leading to the locker rooms. Soon he hears voices in the locker room yelling about music and a plan involving trying to grab one of their friends. Once the doors are open and the voices get quieter further away he knows he has to be quick. He waits to make sure he cant hear anyone else before exiting the closet and jogging up a flight of stairs and checking for clear hallways as he goes. Until he reaches his destination a room off the end of a hall its locked but its no problem when you have the key. He unlocks it and slips inside the low hum of the freezer is all that can be heard as he shuts the door behind him. He moves his mask up and drops the backpack quickly crouching down to search through its contents to get what he needs. A medical mask and two cans of spray paint. He slips the mask over his mouth and nose and places the cans on top of the freezer as he grabs on last thing his ipod. He puts the earphones in and picks a very appropriate track.

____

“It’s very important” He laughs to himself as he grabs the cans in in each hand and then stops for a second glancing at the freezer. He has to make sure right? He moves the cans to one arm and slowly lifts the freezer lid to find the face of the frozen dead probation worker just as dead and frozen as he remembers. Something else does catch his eye though an open package of chocolate chip pancakes.

____

“Jesus christ what a sick little bastard he didn't even bother to close it unbelievable” He shakes his head before letting the lid slam shut. He turns to back wall trying to map out exactly what he is going to put. He shakes the cans and begins to get to work humming along with the song trying to picture exactly the others were at the moment. Probably banging on the back door as the others struggled with each-other in the back room. Soon to be chased down by a hoard of brain-washed freaks he chuckles to himself after the first time he thought he'd seen enough cardigan to last him a lifetime. It still makes him just as sad as it did today with the finishing touches done he steps back to make sure he is happy with it.

____

“Beautiful absolutely stunning” He kisses his fingers like an Italian chef and snickers as he removes the medical mask from his face and throws it into the bag along with the cans. It will surely get Simon attention unless he's to distracted doing whatever sick things he does to the probation workers corpse. He pulls his phone out his pocket and glances down at the screen right, he has more than enough time to get to the spot where he is going to to make his grand appearance. He zips up the bag and throws it on before checking the hallway is clear before he quietly shuts the door behind him and replaces the lock. Sliding his mask back over his face and making his way down the stairs carefully avoiding the cult of horrible clothing and on to the street.

____

_Simon enters the room leaning against it as he catches his breath who knew a people could run that fast in dress shoes he squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to think about what happened to Nathan the way he yelled after him and he should have turned back to save him but what's done it done he takes a deep breath and stands fixing his hair freezing when he sees it on the wall in neon green and pink paint_

____

_**THE ROOF**_

____

_It has a little drawing of what looks like two stick people one with curly hair person holding a gun to the other figure with long hair it could be a trap but if its just him and he's invisible hell be able to see who set it_

____

He sits on the ledge of a wall kicking his feet idly as he waits he already saw the hoard of good doers ran past so the time is getting close. He looks down at the mask in his hands and traces his fingers around the patters he's pretty proud of it if he's honest. It’s just a solid black mask but he added his own touches neon pink and green swirls for the eyes everyone needs a signature. A neon mouth smiling wide with a tongue hanging out if he going to play a villain part he's going to be the fun kind. Since the other has taken to the very serious hero part already. H does wish he would have chosen a different outfit though. A leather jacket layered on-top of a blue zip up on-top of a t-shirt has him sweating. He can feel the beads slide into his ass which in not idle but at least the skinnys means his bits are getting some air while simultaneously being suffocated. He runs a hand through his hair when he hears yelling getting closer and he sees two figures on a bike turn a corner. Watches as they disappear round the corner and under the overpass. He snickers at the ridiculous display before hoping down and staying on the side of the wall facing away from the where the other is going to exit. Theres echos as someone yells of a nicer landing followed by a thank you. He’ll be coming any second now he pulls down his mask, and makes sure his hood is up before he steps out from around the corner into the middle of the path. Hands in his pockets in relaxed pose if he's going to do this he's going to look fucking cool doing it. He hears the bike tires screech as they skid around the corner and then he's face to face with the masked guy. Of course it's hard to read his expression hidden under his so called mask. He cant help but smile to himself as they stay like that the other unsure what to think of him and finally the other lowers the cloth covering his mouth sitting straight on the bike.

____

“Who are you?”

____

He could answer give some snarky reply or a cheesy villain speech, but where the fun in that? Besides who doesn't love a good mystery? Not him but he's willing to make the other suffer a little call it pay back for some of his own late nights. He just gives a two finger salute before calmly walking back round the corner. He quickly throws the pack on and runs off out of sight just the other turns the corner to find no one.

____

He cant help the skip in his step as he makes his way back to the community center first mission is done. It was surprisingly super easy over a lot faster than he thought it would be. He's just glad its done and its almost time for him to make his way back to the only place he can relax. Cause if he's honest running around in this outfit is hot and not as fun as the other makes it look. He just has to make sure Simon listened to his messaged and theres a fatal fall. He sticks to the shadows and wishes at a time like this he could turn invisible like some other lucky twat. 

____

“No wonder this was so easy for him” He sneers as he carefully positions himself far enough that he wont be noticed and can still get a good view the show on the roof. Above the sea of grandmother clothing the end to the speech is coming and soon there is a short lived scream as a girl hits the pavement.The other on the roof falling back trying to grab onto something that isn't there. Until suddenly theres Simon arms outstretched and hands desperately trying to hold the other a yell of Barry is heard and soon the other is falling off the edge missing the cement and instead getting skewered on the fence. He's alive long enough to see others looking around confused before he goes slack. Theres tears and screams and people rushing to get as far away as possible as he turns his back on the scene. Quickly making his way back into the city using only the backstreets to stay out of sight. He knows them like the back of his hands. He has ended up spending more time using them than the normal streets what with people either trying to kill him or hiding from authorities.

____

“Fucks sake” He takes a deep breath as he removes his mask and wipes his face. Most likely smearing the black makeup around his eyes, but he could care less as he puts the mask into his back pack. He kicks a few rocks around as he makes his way back to his new temporary house. It’s nothing much a shitty apartment in the worser part of the town, but it's better than being in some basement under his moms house like some asshole. He climbs the ten flights of stairs and really thinks about flinging himself over. It'd be a lot easier than taking another step, but he survives the journey and unlocks the door to his apartment. Stepping inside he drops the bag with a muffled clang and he takes in the sight of his- can he call it a base? It’s a small studio like place with his bed in the middle against the wall. A small kitchen tucked in a corner the only thing with a door is the bathroom hidden down a very short hallway. Just a shower and tiny sink the height of luxury for someone who's trying to hide the fact that they are even here. He leans against the wall by the entryway as he removes his shoes. Making his way through the apartment he throws his extra layers on the bed and his pants somewhere. Leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers he rubs the red indentions on his legs as he makes his way over to the small bathroom. Clicking the light on he's a little surprised at his reflection. He looks like a two dollar hooker makeup all smeared and sweaty he washes his face unable to get the black around his eyes completely off, but he doesn't want to waste anymore time trying.

____

“If only ya could see me now huh bet it'd get you all hot and bothered seeing me more wrecked than usual” He smiles to himself before wiping his face on some towel he tosses. He runs his hand through his hair down his face as he walks back into the kitchen he messes with some shitty coffee maker for five minutes that refuses to work until he slams it with his fist out of anger.

____

“And who says brute force doesn't work” He shakes his hand as he begins to unpack some of the things he brought with him in his duffle bag. A bunch of paper and notebooks, a comically sized calendar he's going to have to hang on the wall and fill in, a tangled ball of stringed lights that takes more time then he would have liked to untangle and hang up lining up along the ceiling, some spare clothes he throws into a pile somewhere off the side of the bed, medical supplies that are placed half haphazardly placed in the bathroom, and lastly a medium sized light blue book that was almost to full to fit he wasn't suppose to take it, but he couldn't help it. What they don't know cant hurt them right? He places it in the small nightstand table next to the bed.

____

“Not to shabby if is say so for myself throw a new coat on paint on her and you've got yourself a decent face” He laughs lightly hands on his hips as he looks over the apartment now looking more like someone actually lives in it. Before gathering the papers and notebooks off the floor and dropping the heap on the tiny round table in the middle of the kitchen. 

____

“And now onto the boring part of all this… still think is shit that i don't get to have all the cool techy gadgets but you know best” He mumbles to himself as he starts sorting them first by date then time. Absentmindedly fiddling with he ring he wears on his necklace as he goes back and forth between the pages and notes to the calendar. Filling in times and events well into the night it's only when his alarm goes off on that he is knocked out of his trance. He fumbles around trying to grab it until he finds it screen light up the word sleep on screen before he shuts it off looking back at the last pile of work he has. 

____

“Fuck it” He places the phone on the nightstand, and stretches making his back pop then he cracks his fingers. He double checks that everything is ready to wake up and grab the next day. He scratches his side yawning as he turns the main lights off. The lights strung up around the apartment give it a soft glow. He climbs into bed ending up tossing and turning until eventually he falls into a light sleep.

____

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah im watching this show ten years late oh well this is sort of my own version there was an interview where it was hinted someone was going back in time to save them and it might be ya know gay and then wasnt so im here to fix it cant promise itll be good but here we are also im like not british at all and im not gonna jk rowling this bitch id rather them not talk like usual then you guys not be able to understand what the hell they are saying anyways i have some ideas for this and i hope you guys like it as much as i like writing it


End file.
